


Fill Er Up!

by Hella_Queer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: Nature calls while Shiro is performing his Alpha responsibilities. Keith is too far gone to give a shit.





	Fill Er Up!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m an easily influenced attention seeker. That’s the only reason this exists. Inspired (conjured up in the pits of hell) by Red. No I will not plug their Twitter they don’t need anymore followers they’re too powerful already. 
> 
> This is my first time writing basically all of this, Sheith, abo, watersports. So like. Constructive criticism only don’t roast me I’ll cry.
> 
> (Also I read through this once if there are big mistakes I’ll fix later oML)

After years of working Keith through his heats, Shiro has gotten it down to a science. He makes arrangements with work, breaks out the fluffy blankets and pillows they keep in the attic and transforms the entire bedroom into a nest. He prepares meals beforehand, writing out the nutrition facts on sticky notes so he knows which to serve and when. If Keith cries a lot, he’ll get the fruit medley and fish. If he’s tired, he’ll get pasta and garlic bread so he won’t lose any important carbs while sleeping. 

Shiro has soothing lotion and soft towels waiting in their bathroom, the same towels he spreads all over the bed just in case. Their water bill is horrendous, but Shiro makes enough that Keith doesn’t have to feel guilty. Not that he tells Keith how much their bills are, lest his mate stop indulging himself. Nothing makes Shiro happier than Keith buying whatever he wants without fear of his credit card being declined. The look of relief in his eyes, still present after almost five years, is worth every hour of overtime. 

With everything in place, Shiro has little more to do than wait for Keith to get home. He doesn’t wait long. 

Once the front door slams shut Shiro is on high alert. His mate is home, safe and within reach, but he has to be sure. He beats Keith to the kitchen entrance, but holds up a hand before the omega can pounce. 

“Shower first.”

Keith rolls his eyes, which means he still has some semblance of coherency. “I thought you liked the way I smelled?” 

“I like the way _I_ smell on you.” Shiro feels the rumble in his voice, the low timber that can hold Keith in place with just a few words whispered in his ear. “You’ve been at work, surrounded by other people. Other Alphas that use any excuse to get close to you.” He reaches out, metal hand cupping Keith’s cheek. His mate leans into the touch, eyes fluttering closed at the contact. He’s getting closer to letting everything go. 

“Shower. I’ll meet you upstairs.” 

Keith nods without protest, and only lingers long enough to kiss Shiro’s palm before disappearing upstairs. Shiro double checks all the locks, draws the curtains and turns off any unnecessary lights. He knows somewhere in the back of his mind that this is ridiculous. They had chosen this neighborhood specifically because of the high percentage of mated couples and families, but instincts didn’t give a shit about logic. 

The shower is still going when Shiro finally makes it upstairs. He downs his water bottle in a few big swigs then tosses it in the recycling he keeps in the bedroom. It clatters against four others. He knows that his health is important too, and that Keith will be more inclined to eat his meals if he knows that Shiro is following the ‘boring diet crap’ too. 

“Shiro..” The sound of Keith’s voice steals all of his attention. He turns, arms catching the still wet body that plasters itself to his chest. Shiro manages a good few seconds of normal thoughts before the warm haze of his omega’s heat washes over him. 

Shiro’s clothes disappear in the blink of an eye, Keith’s hands pawing at his chest, kneading his pecs. He leads his Alpha to the bed, reclining on his back, propped up on the pillows that Shiro oh so lovingly arranged. He smiles, sweet and soft and trusting. 

Shiro feels a familiar starting in his gut as he dives down to lick the slick that coats Keith’s thighs. He sinks his teeth into the faded bond mark high on Keith’s thigh, hidden from the rest of the world. The one on the back of Keith’s neck is so the world knows to fuck off. This is just for them. Just for Shiro, who nuzzles into the tender flesh and breathes in the clean, untainted scent of his mate. 

“Please,” Keith groans, high and breathy and desperate. He uses the last of his strength to turn over onto his belly, raising his hips. He doesn’t have the energy to use his arms, so he plants his chest on the bed and turns fever bright eyes to an amused Shiro. 

“This is your fault.”

“Yeah?” Shiro chuckles, his chest rumbling with the sound. He grabs a handful of Keith’s ass in either hand and spreads him open wide. Keith is absolutely leaking now, pretty pink hole glistening, winking at Shiro like it’s got a secret. He leans in for a taste, savoring the sweetness that his mate offers. “How do you figure?” 

If Keith had his wits about him he’d have Shiro in a leglock. Instead he shakes his hips and pushes back onto Shiro’s tongue. “My heats have never...never affected me like this before you.” 

Shiro hums, satisfaction rolling through his veins. He had been Keith’s first heat partner, and he was going to be his only heat partner. His jaw aches with the urge to bite, so he does, the sweet, soft flesh of Keith’s thigh yielding under him. He pulls away when he tastes copper, and licks his lips clean as he admires the new bond mark. It’s gonna hurt like hell in a few hours once the first wave passes. He looks forward to soothing that pain with his tongue. 

“That’s cause you didn’t have your Aloha givin it to you so good, baby.” Keith is so wet Shiro doesn’t bother with lube, not that they usually use it during heats regardless. Being prepared is part of his nature, just like enticing his senses is part of Keith’s. 

Keith whines, a cute little sound like he’s embarrassed. “Shut up and knot me, then.”

Far be it from Shiro to refuse him anything. 

Shiro grabs Keith’s hips and pulls him back, right onto his cock. Keith cries out with the first thrust and doesn’t stop, clawing at the sheets just to hold onto something. Shiro had been hesitant with him when they first got together, softer, more careful. Until the night Keith pushed him onto his back and rode him hard, drawing out the Alpha traits that Shiro normally held back. 

He doesn’t hold back now, metal fingers holding his thigh hard enough to bruise. Keith reaches back for his wrist, squeezing hard every time Shiro grinds against his prostate. As his knot grows so do the sounds Keith makes, until their room is filled with wet, needy moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Heat gathers in Shiro’s gut, driving his hips faster, harder. Every other thrust has him catching on Keith’s rim, pink pucker sucking him in. 

He starts to feel it then, like a stitch in his side. It starts with a pull in his abdomen, a familiar sensation that he pushes to the back of his mind, a bit busy with something more important. But the longer he goes the harder it is to ignore, even with Keith wailing and writhing beneath him. He slows his thrusts, relaxing his taut muscles for just a moment. 

The regret is instantaneous. 

He doubles over Keith’s back, slamming his hips home, and ends up pushing his knot along with it. Keith trembles, a wracked our moan filling Shiro’s ears. Spent and boneless, Keith’s body slumps to the bed, tugging at Shiro’s knot and forcing him to plaster himself to his back. 

“Shiro?” Keith pants, squeezing around him. “Why haven’t you–?”

“Can’t,” Shiro grunts, the pressure in his abdomen taking center stage in his mind now that Keith is satisfied. He doesn’t dare move, barely dares to breathe. He didn’t think any of this through! There’s no way he’s going soft with Keith hot and tight around him, little breaths huffing through pink lips as he pushes his hips back, squeezing tight around his—

“Keith!”

“What’s wrong?” Keith whines, struggling to look at Shiro over his shoulder. His disgruntled pout morphs into something a little sadder. “Am I.. am I not enough? To get you off?”

There are too many sensations rolling through Shiro’s body, but seeing his mate doubt himself brings guilt right to the surface. With a gasp, Shiro forces himself closer, deeper, and kisses him where he can reach, chin and cheek and temple, desperate to reassure him. 

“No, baby, that’s not it.” It couldn’t have been farther from the truth actually. Every little twitch of Keith’s hips has him rocking forward, instincts driving him to bury him as deep as he can into his mate. “I.. I have to..”

Keith turns his head more to look at him, long lashes damp with tears, pretty eyes hazy with heat. He whines softly in question, fingers reaching out for Shiro’s face. “Takashi?” 

Shiro crumbles, leaning in even closer so that Keith’s fingers can graze his chin. He bites the bullet on his embarrassment and closes his eyes, concentrating on keeping his core locked. “I have to piss, Keith.” 

The silence that follows feels heavy, stuffy. Shiro buries his face in Keith’s neck and nuzzles into where his scent is the strongest, seeking comfort of his own. When Keith rises up on his elbows Shiro moans like he’s been kicked in the stomach. 

“Okay.” Keith sighs, nods almost to himself. “Okay you gotta—that’s okay, Shiro.” He sounds even more breathless than he did when Shiro was fucking him, but he chalks that up to the hormones making him a little loopy. 

At any rate Shiro feels relieved—mentally—and strokes Keith’s back as he helps him get up on his hands and knees. “You gotta relax for me, baby. Gonna see if I can pull out.”

“No.” 

Shiro pauses. “Keith?”

“Do it inside.”

A new kind of silence settles over them. Keith and his sex warm limbs struggle to regain strength as Shiro sits like a statue knot deep inside him. This has happened before, where Keith’s boldness has left him speechless, but they aren’t usually connected when Shiro’s brain shuts down. 

Keith wiggles his hips, gasping as his cock starts to harden again. “S’just like cum, it’s okay.” His skin is so sensitive, his body tingling with the memory of Shiro’s hands stroking over his chest, his lips at the back of his neck. 

“I can’t do that,” Shiro says at last, hands fluttering by Keith’s hips like he’s afraid to touch him. That won’t do at all. 

“You promised me a knot, Alpha, and I want it.” Keith puts as much bite into his voice as he can, shifting his weight to his right arm so that he can reach back for Shiro’s left hand and bring it around to his cock. He hisses at the contact, heat sparking up his spine. Shiro always feels so fucking good when he cums, and he wants everything that his mate can give him. 

“Now!”

There are two kinds of Alphas out there; the assholes, and the ones who are equally affected by their omegas as their omegas are to them. Shiro gasps as he rocks into Keith, slick, tight heat squeezing his knot. He can feel the pressure in his abdomen reach a breaking point, just as Keith whimpers with his second orgasm. 

Shiro empties himself inside of Keith with a primal growl, cum and piss filling his mate to the brim. He watches through a foggy haze as it trickles past his knot in warm streams down Keith’s thighs, soaking the towels underneath When his knot goes down enough to separate them Shiro is almost afraid to pull out. The room smells of sex and piss and Keith’s scent mixing with his own and–

Shiro noses behind Keith’s ear and breathes him in, a punched out moan shaking his entire body. It’s like their scents have fused together. He can’t single out Keith’s distinct scent from his own, can’t find the individual in the pair, where usually it just smells like his scent is cloaking Keith’s. 

Eventually. Eventually he pulls away long enough to get them clean. He brings a small pail of warm water to the bed and carefully washes off Keith’s legs. He blushes at the mess on the towels, satisfaction and embarrassment coloring his face. He feels lighter, sure, but he wasn’t expecting to find that arousing. It shouldn’t be arousing; he just pissed inside of his boyfriend! 

“Are you alright, baby?” Keith has been oddly silent through the cleanup, where he’d usually demand food or less coddling. Shiro is afraid that he had jumped over a line, that he’d listened to Keith’s heat brain rather than what his mate truly wanted. Keith flips over onto his side and eyes him up, expression unreadable. 

“Go get more water,” Keith orders, tossing a few soiled towels onto the floor. “You’re doing that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/home)


End file.
